


The Stars in Your Eyes

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, Adorable Dick, Adorable Wally, Baking, Birdflash - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marshmallows, Sassy Dick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: Wally was lying in bed, completely out of it. Or at least he was. Before his boyfriend woke him up."Wally. Wally." Dick whispered in his ear.Wally mumbled something incomprehensible as he turned away from Dick, ignoring him."Wally wake up."Ignoring."Please?"Ignoring the whispers.The whining.The pleading.Such helpless pleading.Damn it....Or:Dick waking Wally up cause he can't sleep and them being fluffy, cute boyfriends.





	The Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> It's currently very late where I live and I am barely managing to finish writing this. I might fall asleep right here.  
> *trying desperately to force eyes open* (≖ ︿ ≖ ✿)
> 
> But I knew I had to do this because it's birdflash fluff AKA my life force. 
> 
> So here you go! Enjoy! 
> 
> E.M.H.
> 
> P.S.  
> There are probably hundreds of spelling and grammar mistakes here but I think my brain (or whatever's left of it) might short-circuit and die any minute now so give me a break. pls?

Wally slept soundly, exhausted from his last mission. They had a whole plan, but that was all thrown out the window when Artemis had been discovered by the bad guys and they needed immediate extraction. 

Now he was lying in bed, completely out of it. Or at least he was. Before his boyfriend woke him up.

"Wally. Wally." Dick whispered in his ear, drawing out the "lly". 

Wally mumbled something incomprehensible as he turned away from Dick, ignoring him. 

"Wally wake up."

Ignoring. 

Ignoring the whispers. 

The whining. 

The pleading. 

Such helpless pleading. 

Damn it. 

"Hmph?" Wally mumbled, squinting at his boyfriend. 

"Wally I can't sleep. Can we do something?"

"Hmph," Wally replied, burying his head under a mound of pillows. 

"Wally," Dick said, voice trembling. 

Damn him. 

Wally groaned. 

Several moments passed and Wally was stupid enough to think that he could go back to sleep. 

"Hey Walls, what color is a mirror?" 

"The color of shattered dreams."

"Cool," Dick said, pondering for a second. "But Wally, do you think the ocean is salty because the land never waves back?" 

"Yes Dick, that's definitely why the ocean is salty. Hey just to be sure why don't you go ask Kaldur?" 

"So Wally, if I was ninety-nine pounds and I ate one pound of nachos would I be one percent nacho?" 

"Oh my god Dick!" Wally yelled, smacking his pillow into his boyfriend's face. 

Dick cackled his trademark laugh and leaned over Wally, peppering his face with small kisses.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!" 

"Alright, alright, I'm up. I'm up!' Wally yelped as Dick kissed him, sitting up. 

Dick straddled his hips, carding his hands through Wally's fiery hair and peering into the sleepy, green eyes. 

"You wanna bake some cupcakes?"

"You woke me up to ask if I wanted to bake cupcakes at..." He looked over at the digital clock on the bedside table, "Fourteen past midnight."

Dick looked sheepish as he mumbled a quiet, "Yeah?" 

Wally stared at his boyfriend before sighing in defeat. "Okay, let's go."

Dick's eyes widened in surprise then switched to love before he grabbed Wally's cheeks and kissed him passionately. "Thanks, Walls." He whispered against Wally's lips. 

Wally rolled his eyes and leaned into a kiss once more before lifting Dick off of him. "Alright birdbrain, let's go bake some cupcakes."

… 

Twenty minutes later the kitchen was covered with cooking utensils and baking ingredients and Dick was mixing several things in a bowl while Wally tossed chocolate chips in his mouth. 

Every couple of minutes Dick would kiss him, "For that sweet, chocolate taste" he explained with a wink. 

"You know you could just have some chocolate?"

Dick smiled and kissed him again. "It tastes better this way."

Wally had blushed a shade of red to challenge his hair and mumbled something about having "a dumb sap for a boyfriend" before standing up and rubbing flour into Dick's hair. 

Wally didn't even see the flour Dick threw at him until it hit him in the face. 

A good while later, when the kitchen was all white from the flour and they looked like ghosts, they finally popped the cupcakes into the oven and waited for them to bake. 

Dick seemingly just noticed the red and yellow boxers covered in lightning bolts Wally was wearing and scoffed at him. "What even is that?'' 

"Oh shut up you, it's a Thursday night, you're not going to see my finest silk." 

They both burst into giggles, filling the small room with brilliant laughter. 

… 

A while later, while he was taking the cupcakes out of the oven, Dick heard Wally yelling for him to "Come quick!" and panicked, racing to the balcony where he had seen Wally last. 

Wally, who was completely okay, was staring up at the sky, which was filled with bright stars, some small, some large, some red, others white. 

His eyes were wide with wonder and he grinned at Dick before pointing to a set of stars, launching into an explanation of what constellation they made up and what stars they were. 

Dick sighed in relief that Wally wasn't injured or dying. While he appreciated Wally's excitement for the stars, he wishes he didn't have to give Dick a heart attack in the process.

Dick told him to wait for a second as he went back inside to get something. 

Moments later they stood on the balcony with cups of hot cocoa, little fluffy marshmallows floating around in them. 

"Isn't it beautiful? The sky, I mean." Wally said, the stars reflected in the emerald green of his eyes. 

Dick leaned his head on Wally's shoulder, eyes trailing over the freckles dotting his boyfriend's skin, just like the stars in the sky. 

"Not as beautiful as you."

… 

Finally, back in bed, the two of them shifted around, trying to get comfortable. Wally didn't understand how the bed that was so perfectly comfortable hours ago was so uncomfortable and lumpy now. 

Trying to get comfortable, he accidentally shoved his elbow into Dick's face, who squawked in surprise.

Dick grabbed a pillow and swung it into Wally, who retaliated with a pillow swing to Dick's side. 

The pelted each other with pillows, one of them ripping, sending white feathers everywhere. Laughter and exclaims filled the room, just like the feathers. 

They floated around the room like snowflakes, or shooting stars, and the two boys fell back onto the bed, worn out from their battle. 

Dick snuggled closer to Wally, who slung an arm around Dick's waist and hugged him close. 

Dick smiled, whispering, "Night night, sleep tight, don't let the demon under the bed drag you to hell."

"Dick what the actual- that didn't even rhyme!"

Dick cackled and moved his head up to kiss Wally on his nose. "Thanks for everything Wally." 

Wally smiled, pecking Dick's forehead sweetly. "Anytime Dickie-bird, anytime." 

As Dick's breathing evened out and he fell asleep, Wally smiled, feeling his eyes start to fall shut. 

"I love you, Dick."

As he fell asleep, Wally swore he heard a little laugh and a quiet voice saying, 

"I love you too, Wally."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Now I'm going to go and get the sleep that I've neglected for far too long!  
> ミ(✿ʘ ᴗʘ)っ
> 
> E.M.H. (is currently unavailable and probably will be for the next year due to hibernation reasons.)


End file.
